The present invention relates to substantially round or rolled bales of agricultural stack products, as well as to a baling press and a method of baling.
Bales are known in the art in which a bale core composed of agricultural products is completely surrounded over its circumference by a shape-retaining wrapping web of a net material which adheres to itself or in some cases to the passing agricultural stack material. This is disclosed, for example, in the Cerman Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,227,160. When such bales are stored outside, it has been recognized that they become partially wet under the action of rain, particularly during long free land storage. It is to be understood that this is very undesirable for the agricultural product bales.